Lucky Because You
by onoderabun
Summary: One shot. Iroha merasa kesal pada sahabat barunya yang bernama Miku. Baginya, Miku hanya teman biasa seperti layaknya teman sekelasnya yang lain. Namun, siapa sangka. Iroha baru menyadari semua kebaikan dan pengorbanan yang dilakukan Miku secara terlambat. Bad at summary. Mind to RnR?


Hai minna~

Lama ga main-main ke fandom ini~

Yodah, males basa-basi /plak/ langsung aja ya~

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid! I just owned just this fic!**

**Warning : typo(s), gajeness, abal, kampungan, mainstream, dll.**

Don't like, don't read.

Enjoy~

* * *

"_A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow." ― William Shakespeare_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Lucky Because You"**

"Hai Iro-nyan!" sahut Miku sambil merangkul pundak Iroha yang sedang menyeruput susu kotaknya.

Karena kaget dengan sapaan Miku yang mendadak itu, Iroha langsung keselek sampai batuk-batuk. Miku yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah itu hanya memandang Iroha dengan tampang _innocent. _

"Miku! Kau itu membuatku kaget, tahu!" seru Iroha sedikit kesal setelah tenggorokannya sudah lega.

"Eeh? Tapi sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa, iya kan?" tanya Miku sambil tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang bersih itu.

"Kau itu…"

"Miku, Iro-nyan! Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Rin datang ke meja mereka bersama dengan Piko dan IA.

"Ini nih, si Mi…"

"Ooh! Kami hanya sedang mengobrol kok! Iya kan Iro-nyan? Ehehe," potong Miku sambil memeluk Iroha.

Iroha hanya bisa merasa kesal pada kelakuan Miku itu.

"Begitu ya? Waah, pantas saja kalian kelihatan asyik. Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Piko sambil melihat Rin dan IA.

"Boleh, boleh! Silahkan!" jawab Miku senang.

Mereka pun ikut bergabung dengan Iroha dan Miku. Mereka mengobrol bersama di siang terik itu, namun tanpa disangka-sangka mereka hanya mengobrol sebentar karena mereka diajak Miku pergi. Mereka pun kelar kelas meninggalkan Iroha sendirian. Iroha hanya bisa merengut kesal sambil merutuk dalam hati.

'_Si Miku itu kenapa sih? Ia menyebalkan hari ini. Tadi bukannya minta maaf pas aku keselek, lalu memotong pembicaraanku terus, lalu ia seperti teringat sesuatu dan mengajak Rin dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkanku! Huh! Buat aku badmood saja hari ini!" _gerutu Iroha dalam hatinya sambil meremas bungkus susu kotaknya yang sudah habis itu.

Kemudian, ia hanya bisa memasang tampang wajah kesal sambil memandang pemandangan ke luar jendela kelas mereka yang disinari sinar matahari di siang itu.

* * *

"Iro-nyaaaan!"

Iroha sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya. Namun, ia tak merasa kaget terhadap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Jangan memelukku lagi, Miku," ucap Iroha tanpa menoleh.

"Hee? Kok begituuu, Iro-nyan jahaaat!" keluh Miku sambil memeluk Iroha lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memelukku lagiiiii!" Iroha mendorong Miku untuk menjauh namun Miku tetap saja memberontak dan malah mempunyai tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat dibanding Iroha sehingga pada akhirnya Iroha pun menyerah. Miku berhasil memeluknya. Lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih, Miku?" tanya Iroha semakin bingung dengan perempuan berambut _aqua _yang memeluknya itu.

"Habis Iro-nyan kan lucu dan melihatnya bikin gemas eheheh…"

"Tapi aku merasa terganggu!" keluh Iroha sambil berusaha menjauhi Miku.

"Iro-nyan kan sahabatku, masa nggak boleh begitu sih?" tanya Miku sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Iroha hanya bisa terdiam dan beberapa detik kemudian meninggalkan Miku.

"Iro-nyaaan, nanti pulang bareng yaa! Sama Rin, Piko dan IA jugaaa!" seru Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Iroha namun tak ada jawaban dari Iroha.

Iroha hanya bisa menggerutu kesal sambil berjalan menuju toilet. Rasa kesalnya terhadap Miku semakin membesar. Ia menganggap Miku hanya sebagai seorang 'teman'. Teman biasa, bukan sahabat. Kata sahabat bagi Miku tidak benar baginya. Ia hanya mengenal Miku sama seperti mengenal teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

Ia pun membuka pintu masuk toilet dengan sedikit kasar dan bertemu dengan IA yang sedang mencuci tangannya.

"Iro-chan. _Konnichiwa_," sapa IA lembut.

"_Ko-konnichiwa mo, _IA," balas Iroha.

"Kamu kenapa? Sepertinya tadi sangat kesal dari caramu membuka pintu," tanya IA lembut.

"Umm…sebenarnya…"

Iroha pun menceritakan semuanya kepada IA. IA mendengarkan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Iroha dan hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

"Makanya! Aku sangat kesal pada dia!" ujar Iroha dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Sudah, sudah. Mungkin itu memang sikapnya dia sejak dulu, dia kan anak baru di sini. Nanti lama-lama kita juga kebiasaan dengan sikapnya itu," ucap IA mencoba menenangkan.

"Tetap saja! U-uukh…aku lupa ke toilet!" seru Iroha sambil masuk ke salah satu toilet kosong.

IA hanya bisa memandang sahabatnya itu sambil tertawa pelan dan menggeleng-geleng. Kemudian, ia menunggu Iroha keluar toilet untuk berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, IA menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Awalnya Iroha hanya memperhatikan, namun karena tak tahan ingin ikut menyanyi akhirnya ia pun ikut-ikutan menyanyi hingga ia lupa akan keluh kesahnya itu. Dan IA sengaja bernyanyi karena memang itu tujuannya dari awal. Supaya Iroha tidak terlalu emosi.

* * *

"_Gomen, _Iro-nyan! Hari ini kamu pulang duluan saja! Maaf ya! Kami ada urusan, sampai jumpa!" ucap Miku sambil menarik Piko, IA dan Rin masuk ke dalam kelas.

'_Cih, kau bilang tadi pulang bareng. Ternyata tidak jadi juga. Dasar Miku, kerjanya hanya berbicara tanpa berpikir. Suka omong kosong pula. Lagipula, kenapa semuanya diajak kecuali aku? Apa ia ingin menjauhinya dari yang lain? Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya,' _batin Iroha makin kesal.

Ia pun berbalik arah dan berjalan pulang. Saat itu juga, Neru dan Haku menyapanya untuk mengajak pulang bersama. Iroha pun mengiyakan dan pulang bersama.

"Iroha, tumben kau tidak pulang bersama Miku dan yang lainnya. Apa kalian berantem?" tanya Haku.

"Ah, bukan beranten sih. Miku saja tuh yang menyebalkan, seakan-akan ia ingin membuatku jauh dari yang lain! Aku tidak mengerti cara berpikirnya!" keluh Iroha.

"Dia kan memang bodoh, nilai ulangannya kan selalu jelek," sahut Neru datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya.

"Me-memang benar sih, tapi pasti setiap orang mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangannya sendiri-sendiri. Jadi ya…kita maklumin saja," kata Haku sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bukan masalah ia bodoh atau pintar, tapi sikapnya itu loh. Aku nggak suka," ucap Iroha sambil menghela napas.

"Mungkin…ia punya sesuatu yang akan diberikan un—"

PLAK!

Secara mendadak, Neru menepuk bibir Haku tanpa menoleh. Haku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan memegangi bekas tepukan Neru yang cukup keras itu.

"Neru! Kau kenapa? Haku, kau baik-baik saja?" tanta Iroha cemas.

"Aku…" Haku tersentak melihat Neru yang sepertinya mengeluarkan _death glare _ke arahnya. Haku pun menyadari sesuatu dan mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Ini nggak sakit!"

"Hah…syukurlah. Lagipula tadi Neru ngapain sih?" tanya Iroha balik.

"Ada nyamuk," jawab Neru datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari ponselnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Neru memang suka bercanda kok. Oh iya, aku dan Neru ke arah sini. Iroha arahnya lurus kan?" tanya Haku sambil berhenti berjalan.

"Iya, aku lurus. Baiklah, sampai besok ya!" kata Iroha sambil berjalan lurus dan berpisah dengan Haku dan Neru.

"Sampai jumpa," balas Haku.

Kemudian, Iroha pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya. Seiring berlangkah menuju rumahnya, ia terus memikirkan Miku.

'_Sebaiknya, besok aku menjauhi Miku saja ya. Lama-lama aku tak tahan dengan kelakuannya yang konyol itu! Huh!' _batin Iroha sambil terus menggerutu kesal.

Tiba-tiba, ada _email _masuk sehingga membuat ponsel Iroha berdering. Iroha pun langsung membuka ponselnya dan kembali mendengus kesal ketika tahu siapa yang mengirimnya _email. _

_**[ Ne, Iro-nyan! Benda apa yang kamu sukai? – Miku ]**_

"Heh, untuk apa dia menanyakan pertanyaan konyol seperti ini. Mengaku sahabatku tapi tidak tahu apa-apa mengenaiku. Benar kan kataku, dia hanya temanku," gerutu Iroha kesal.

Ia pun mengetik balasannya tanpa niat.

_**[ Apapun berbau kucing. Kucing pun bisa. – Iroha ]**_

'_Terkirim,' _pikirnya.

Kemudian, ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya ditemani sinar matahari yang cukup terik dan udara yang terus menari-nari di daerah itu.

* * *

"Huaaah! Hari yang indaaah!" seru Iroha riang sambil memandang langit di luar jendela kamarnya.

"Untung hari ini libur!" lanjutnya lagi semakin riang karena ia berpikir ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Miku hari ini.

Iroha pun membereskan tempat tidurnya, lalu mandi dan sarapan. Kemudian ia mendengarkan lagu di kamarnya sambil membaca komik. Pokoknya, Iroha sangat menikmati kegiatannya itu hingga hari sudah menjelang siang.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Iroha bordering bertanda ada _email _masuk. Iroha pun mengambil ponselnya sambil berharap bahwa _email _baru itu bukanlah dari Miku. Dan ternyata benar, saat ia membaca pengirimnya, orang itu bukanlah Miku melainkan Piko.

_**[ Iroha-chan, main ke rumahku dong. Yang lain sudah pada di sini. Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu yang baru nih, ayo cepat! – Piko ]**_

"Yang lain? Berarti Miku juga? Huuh…tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Piko tunjukkan! Uh…baiklah…" ujarnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengetik balasan dan mengirimnya.

Kemudian, ia pun segera berganti pakaian dan memakai _hoodie _bertelinga kucingnya, lalu turun ke lantai bawah. Ia melihat ibunya sedang menonton televisi.

"Ibu, aku tidak usah makan siang di sini ya. Aku mau ke rumah Piko," kata Iroha meminta izin pada ibunya itu.

"Baiklah, nak. Tapi kamu hati-hati ya, lihat kemarin malam baru saja terjadi kecelakaan dan korbannya adalah anak seumuran dengan kamu loh," ucap ibunya tanpa menggeser pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Eh?" Iroha pun melihat layar televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita mengenai kecelakaan yang dimaksud ibunya itu.

_**[ Telah meninggalnya seorang gadis remaja berusia 16 tahun karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat itu ia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit Kamimura dan akan segera dimakamkan. Lalu… ]**_

"Haah…aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri kok ma. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan aku akan berhati-hati!" ujar Iroha sambil memakai sepatunya lalu pergi keluar menuju rumah Piko.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Piko, ia melihat seekor kucing putih dengan bulu lebat berdiri di pinggir gerbangnya.

"Waah…lucunyaaaa…ini kan kucing mahal," puji Iroha sambil mengelus-elus kucing putih itu dari sela-sela pagar itu.

"Oh iya, aku belum pencet belnya!" ingat Iroha sambil berdiri dan memencet tombol bel di situ.

Lalu ada suara Piko yang terdengar dari dalam rumahnya.

"Baiiiik, aku datang Iroha-chaaan. Tunggu sebentar yaaa!" seru Piko sambil keluar dari rumahnya dan membukakan gerbang itu untuk Iroha.

"Terima kasih, Piko. Lalu, ini kucing siapa? Lucu banget loooh," ucap Iroha sambil mengelus-elus kucing itu lagi.

"Bawa saja ke dalam. Justru itu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, kita cerita-cerita di dalam saja. Yuk," ucap Piko sambil tersenyum simpul.

'_Eh? Tidak biasanya Piko tersenyum seperti itu,' _batin Iroha bingung sambil menggendong kucing itu dan membawanya masuk.

Ketika Iroha masuk, rumah Piko yang gelap tiba-tiba menjadi terang. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Iroha kaget, namun IA membawa sebuah _shortcake _dengan stroberi yang banyak bertuliskan 'HAPPY B-DAY IROHA'. Lalu, Rin membawa banyak kado dan Piko masih berdiri di dekat saklar lampu karena ia yang menyalakan lampunya. Ada Neru dan Haku juga yang membawa _party pooper _di sana.

"_SURPRISEEEEEE!" _teriak mereka bertiga dan Neru dan Haku meledakkan _party pooper _di saat bersamaan.

"Teman-teman…" Iroha sempat mematung melihat semua teman-temannya itu dan air matanya mulai mengalir perlahan-lahan.

"Sudah, sudah. Masa kau mau berdiri di sana saja! Ayo nanti nangisnya!" ajak Rin sambil menepuk pundak Iroha lalu mengajaknya masuk ke ruang tengah.

Kemudian mereka menyanyikan lagu, acara tiup lilin, potong kue dan buka kado. Iroha sangat senang karena ia mempunyai sahabat-sahabat yang sangat baik padanya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak ingat dengan ulang tahunnya hari ini. Makanya ia sangat senang. Kemudian, ia melihat kucing putih yang ditemuinya tadi di depan rumah Piko lalu menggendongnya.

"_Ne, minna. _Ini kucing siapa?" tanya Iroha sambil mengangkat kucing itu.

Kemudian, suasana yang ceria itu berubah menjadi keheningan yang datang menyelimuti mereka semua yang berada di rumah Piko itu. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengangkat pembicaraan, termasuk Iroha pun. Tapi karena rasa keingintahuannya yang besar, ia pun kembali bertanya.

"Hoi, ini punya siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu…lihat saja di bagian kalungnya," kata Haku pelan namun Iroha masih dapat mendengarnya.

Iroha pun melihat kalung yang melingkari leher kucing putih itu. Lalu ia melihat sebuah kata tertera di kalung itu. Yang tertulis adalah 'IROHA' dan membuat Iroha kaget sekaligus senang tak karuan.

"Ini punyaku? Punyaku? Senangnyaaa! Siapa yang memberi kucing ini padaku? Siapa?" tanya Iroha dengan riangnya.

Namun, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka dalam beberapa detik hingga IA yang mengeluarkan suaranya itu. Semuanya entah kenapa menunduk tanpa berani bertatapan langsung satu sama lain.

"Itu dari Miku," jawabnya singkat sambil menunduk.

"Eh? Miku? Oh, anak itu. Lalu, kemana dia sekarang? Aku baru ingat kalau dia tidak ada di sini," ungkap Iroha sambil menengok ke sana kemari mencoba mencari sosok perempuan berambut _aqua _itu.

"Miku…dia tidak ada di rumah ini. Maksudnya, tidak ada lagi di dunia ini," ujar Rin sambil mulai mengusap-usap wajahnya. Ia pun mulai menangis sangat kencang lalu Haku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Eh…? A-apa…maksud kalian…?" tanya Iroha tak mengerti, namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Kemarin malam, Miku menerima gaji pertamanya dan membeli kucing itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Tapi…ia tertabrak truk dan tewas saat di rumah sakit. Semalam aku bersamanya, aku langsung memanggil semuanya kecuali kau sebelum ia meninggal dan kemudian Piko membawa kucing ini untuk diberikan padamu," jelas Neru dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak datar.

"Ga-gaji pertama?" tanya Iroha bingung sambil terbata-bata.

"Ya…dia kerja sambilan demi membeli kucing ini karena ibunya tidak mau memberinya uang yang banyak…" jelas Neru lagi.

"Ke-kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahuku dari awal?" tanya Iroha protes dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Ia…tidak ingin kau bersedih di hari ulang tahunmu, itu katanya sebelum ia meninggal. Jadi ia menyuruh kami untuk tidak memberi tahumu soal ini kecuali jika kau sudah tahu…" ucap Piko dengan nada sedih.

Kemudian, Iroha teringat dengan berita yang ia lihat tadi pagi bersama ibunya.

'_Jadi…itu Miku?!' _batin Iroha dengan kagetnya.

"Miku…hiks…yang merencanakan semuanya. Mulai dari pestanya, kuenya, kadonya, itu semua ide Miku. Hiks…Bahkan, ia yang pertama kali…hiks…mengingat bahwa hari ini ada ulang tahunmu…" jelas Rin sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan Haku di sebelahnya menenangkannya.

"Miku…" Iroha pun langsung berlutut dan menangis keras sambil memeluk erat kucing putih itu.

"Mikuuuu! Maafkan aku…maafkan aku…hiks…aku sudah menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman biasa, namun ternyata aku salah…hiks! Kau itu sahabatku! Sahabatku yang berhargaaa! Hiks…maafkan aku Miku, maafkan aku…"

"Sudah, sudah. Miku pasti mendengar dan memaafkanmu di atas sana," kata IA sambil berjongkok dan mengelus punggung Iroha.

"Dan pasti, ia tersenyum di atas sana karena bahagia. Ia sudah jadi malaikat kan? Malaikat tidak akan pernah menangis lagi karena mereka sudah berbahagia. Lagipula…Miku akan selalu hidup di hati kita, Iroha-chan," ujar Piko sambil menghampiri Iroha yang terduduk itu.

"Piko…IA…hiks…" Kemudian IA dan Piko pun langsung memeluk Iroha dan Iroha pun mulai menangis lagi.

"Sudah…relakan saja, ia pasti bahagia di atas sana. Itu karena ia punya sahabat sepertimu, Iro-chan. Ia sendiri yang berkata seperti itu sebelum ajal menjemputnya," bisik IA pelan di dekat telinga Iroha.

Iroha pun masih menangis kencang di pundak IA dan Piko dengan kerasnya, namun tidak terdengar sampai keluar rumah itu.

* * *

"Meong~ Meong~"

"Ah, kamu! Bikin aku kaget saja!" ujar Iroha sambil memeluk kucing putih pemberian Miku itu.

"Oh iya, ya. Kamu belum kukasih nama. Ummm…bagaimana kalau namamu Mikuni aja? 'Miku' itu nama sahabatku dan _'Ni' _adalah angka dua. Jadi kamu Miku nomor dua, iya kan?" tanya Iroha sambil menyentuh hidung kucing putih yang baru saja diberi nama 'Mikuni' itu.

"Miku…kau tetap saja tidak tergantikan…" bisiknya pelan sambil menatap langit yang cerah di luar jendelanya.

Di siang terik itu, seorang gadis berdiri di depan rumah Iroha sambil tersenyum. Gaun putih bersihnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin segar.

"Syukurlah, kau berbahagia di sini, Iro-nyan," ucapnya.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertimu," lanjutnya sambil menghilang secara perlahan-lahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A true friend unbosoms freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably – William Penn_

* * *

**-The End-**

Gimana, readers? Bagus nggak? Oh, ga bagus. Makasih 3333 /salah

Jangan lupa review yaaa~ *kedeip2* /najis/ And no flame!

Yodah, saya mohon pamit dulu. Jaa~ *kabur*


End file.
